This invention relates to improvements in the machines for making bales of disgregated materials, with the latter term of disgregated materials comprising urban rubbish, waste products and industrial byproducts which, once formed into compact bales, are deposited, forming stable layers, separated by layers of artificial aggregates, in dumps where the products making up said bales are biodegraded in a controllable manner or said bales are stored to be processed or incinerated subsequently.
Such bales are made in horizontally arranged pressing machines that comprise a compacting chamber which, with a parallelepiped shape, on one of the medium faces of the chamber receives, all over its surface, the action of a pressing plate, while on one of the small faces of the chamber, again all over it, the action of an expulsion plate is received, either withstanding the pressure of the bale formation operation, or acting upon said bale to remove it from the compacting chamber and, finally, on another of the smaller faces of the chamber, the machine has a door which opens in the horizontal direction to allow the compacted bale to be expelled.
These pressing machines for making bales of disgregated materials usually have a longitudinal structure, which includes a feeding hopper for the compacting chamber and which contains the hydraulic cylinder that drives the pressing plate, at the end of which there is the compacting chamber which, according to the space where the pressing machine is to be installed, the expulsion and bale exit plate equipment, is arranged on one side or the other of said longitudinal structure. This means the machine arrangement is predetermined by the manufacturing order, and therefore the manufacturers of these pressing machines cannot mass produce said machines, and consequently they are more costly.
Moreover, when the disgregated material is wet (organic rubbish and waste) liquids are released during the pressing action which means that the chamber and its surrounding areas become damp and are inundated by these squeezed liquids, which can produce rust in the compacting chamber and a polluted atmosphere that is unsuitable for the working environment.
Also, as the openable door in the compacting chamber opens in the horizontal direction, this means that, in some cases, the material becomes partially decompacted, and consequently the bale is not acceptable and the material must be returned to the feeding hopper to be compacted again.
According to another aspect, with respect to the mass of disgregated material to be compacted in a bale, the problem arises whereby owing to the accidental interlaying of a portion of incompactible mass or the also accidental excess of introduced mass, the pressing plate cannot reach the stopping point, and consequently the process is interrupted, in which case, what normally happens is that the workers undertake the very cumbersome task of unloading the compacting chamber, which implies wasted effort and a considerable reduction in the production rate.
Finally, there is also the drawback that between one compact bale, which is at the beginning of the telescopic box, and a bale that is being expelled, a chamber of air is created which produces a variable pushing force against the former by the latter, which varies the precision of the bale strapping.